Ninjago: Light VS Darkness
by Ninjannihilator
Summary: There cannot be light without darkness. There cannot be darkness without light. Join the ninja, as they realize that the darkness is not gone from the land of Ninjago. In fact, it is a lot closer than you might think. Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the "Lego Ninjago" franchise.


p style="text-align: center;"{[(Prologue)]}/p  
p style="text-align: center;"{[(No POV)]}/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"For there to be darkness, there has to be light. If darkness overpowers light, light will be reborn inside of the darkness. The same concept applies if light overpowers darkness. The darkness is reborn inside of the light. In New Ninjago City, light has defeated darkness. That is what is thought to be true, anyway. After all of this time, since the fall of the Overlord, the darkness has been slowly but definitely growing. Every threat to Ninjago only makes the darkness grow at a freighting rate. But no one is aware of this. Not even the wise Sensei Wu. Even if Wu ever found out, it'd be too late, since he was currently trapped inside of time itself. The darkness is more powerful than ever now, and nothing can do anything to stop its release./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well, nothing except the light of course./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"{[(Just Outside New Ninjago City, Near The Sea Of Sand)]}/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lloyd, how much longer will this training session go on for?!" Jay complained. Lloyd had arranged a training session in the emSea Of Sand./em Only Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd were present. Nya was supposed to come with them, but Misako had also "conveniently" set up a "Girls Night" with Nya, Skylor, and Seliel./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The only thing weird about that is that it took place in the middle of the day./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was a miracle that Seliel was able to come out of Nom to join them. Zane had a software update, courtesy of Cyrus Borg, that he had to download. So it was just the 4 of them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Lloyd was harder on the team than Wu ever was. Not only did he have them training to their limit, he had them engage in several chores as well. Such as, scrubbing the emBounty/em from the hull to the command center, doing dishes (consider the amount of food Cole consumes each day), and dusting Wu's bookshelves. Its a lot harder than it looks. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Anyway, back to the ninja. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cole grunted in agreement with Jay's question. "Yeah Lloyd, what is the point of having to adapt to new conditions? We have been in active volcanoes, for crying out loud!" Lloyd simply facepalmed and turned to them. "I know that, Cole. I'm just...being a little cautious. you haven't experienced extremely severe temperatures for a while!" Jay groans out exhaustion. Kai mimics him. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lloyd lets out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, we can take a break at Ed and Edna's Junkyard." Lloyd points ahead before continuing. "They are about a half mile away. I'll let you guys use your dragons just this once but-" Lloyd is interrupted when he hears several emwhooshes/em and he looks up just in time to see 3 elemental dragons soaring above him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em'Just great.' /emLloyd creates his own emerald colored dragon and follows them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"If only they realized that peace is something Ninjago would have taken away emvery /emsoon./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
